justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 6
GMRE (talk) 16:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Editing Sorry G I am sometimes I just want to get things done quick 18:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I just sometimes while playing JC or JC2 I find things that are not in the wiki and when I put them in the wiki people change them to the wrong thing I know some of my sentences are long but why do people change them 18:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :People change just about everything here. That's how a wiki works. Some people want all info to be most accurate and others just like to improve sentence structure and wording. GMRE (talk) 19:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::No No No I put I. Something and somewone comes along says something that is a load of garbage go to the political debate and see the bit about how to get theng out of the car 19:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way I am not 92 I am 188 things got mixed up 19:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::You could ask User:Mauritsio. He's the one who edited that. And those numbers (92... and 188...) are the IP numbers for the computer that you're using. I'm guessing you used a different computer when you edited as 188. Or maybe you changed your IP address? If you plan on editing more, it might be a good idea to make an account. That way all your edits are counted by the same user account no matter what computer you use. GMRE (talk) 20:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks but I was not using a different computer and I forgot my email address 06:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Make a new one then? I have like 3 of them. And I've forgotten about as many. GMRE (talk) 14:15, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Handling in PC JC With respect GMRE how the hell do you cope with the heinous oversteer on the Windows release of JC? Loaded my copy to work on filling in some missing details and replacing crappy images and wiped out completely with vehicles I've never had issues with like the Vaquero. CeriCat (talk) 09:32, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :You get used to it. I only have trouble with the Fukuda Tournament, which not even the AI can drive in a straight line. GMRE (talk) 13:55, May 17, 2014 (UTC) "Edit" link Does anyone know why the edit link is broken :The site stopped working on Internet Explorer 8 a few months ago, if you're trying to use that. Otherwise I don't know what you mean. GMRE (talk) 09:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator How do you get to be an admin 11:33, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :When the wiki needs more, the current admins pick someone and promote them. For more info see Just Cause Wiki:Administrators. GMRE (talk) 11:59, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Could you make me an admin may 28 2014 :::Not if you don't have an account and even then I could if there was need to, but currently there's no need and there's several other people with a registered account AND hundreds of edits. They would be right at the top of the list. GMRE (talk) 20:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Template icons Thanks! I had a spare moment so I figured I would do something useful around here, for once. I'm assuming you already deleted the old icons? Kronos Talk 03:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Did you hear the news? [[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:47, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Not until now. That's great news. I've played about 3000 hours of all the PC GTAs, but only about 684 hours of the Just Cause game series. GMRE (talk) 19:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Help? Do you happen to know why this is? I have 183/185 SAMs and have completed every (I mean every) location except the following Panau districts: Residential, Finance, and Park. Oh, and before you ask, I have gotten the 2 SAMs and the unmarked and unnamed military base in the desert area of Panau. Could I have discovered a new bug or are these just missed sabotage objects? SniperKing1 (talk) 18:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :This sort of thing has happend to me multiple times while looking for collectables in other games. Are you sure you've been to every listed location? Some location icons might be covered by something like a Race marker on the PDA Map. You should copy the list from the SAM article into a text file and then visit every location again to be sure. Count every destroyed SAM you find and mark them into the text file, so you don't mess up. If you really have completed every location, there must be a glitch at two. I don't remember there being more of them randomly outside of settlements, other than the ones at the Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740. All Offshore Rigs in Panau have one, maybe you missed two of them, because they're near the edges of the map? GMRE (talk) 22:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope. I have completed 366 locations out of 369 (the last three are the Panau locations: Park, Residential, and Finance districts. I'll ask someone else to drop by and see if they may be able to help. SniperKing1 (talk) 17:56, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds like you have a glitch then. Try User:Norrlanning96, he's not here every day, but he knows more about hunting for missing items than me. GMRE (talk) 18:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oops... There it happened again. I should remember to turn off that browser extension next time I am editing that page, lol. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 01:40, June 26, 2014 (UTC)) ... Why the hell did you delete my template? I was intending to expand that article. Nice way to chase away new editors. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Read your talk page. GMRE (talk) 20:12, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Flag of the Rioja Cartel Hi. I've been looking for some time now, and so far it seems like the Rioja Cartel is the only faction in JC1 not to have a flag or a logo. Have you seen anything? --CrappyScrap (talk) 21:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the Triereme - RC Athena article and look closely at the boat. There's a big logo on the front. The same logo is on a lot of their cars. For some reason some vehicles never have logos despite being faction vehicles. If you want to upload a logo, the best place to get a screenshot is the top of that boat, because it's the biggest logo. Get in the boat and turn the camera to a top-down view. An Agency version of that boat (missions only) could be used the same way to get a JC(1) Agency logo, which can currently be seen on a Cutler-Randall Conquistador (gallery at the bottom of the page). GMRE (talk) 21:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Only one problem - I just moved back to college and left all my PS games at home. I'll download the game on Steam and see what I can do :) --CrappyScrap (talk) 22:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) JC easter eggs So, if we have an easter egg or secret for JC1, where can we contact you? Because we would probably fill your talk page with spam if we did it on there. Urmomsfart (talk) 02:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Urmomsfart :The most correct place would be to report it at Talk:Easter Eggs, but if it's specifically something that you think belongs on the map, you can also report it at File talk:San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png I'll read them both, so there's no need to report something twice. GMRE (talk) 17:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC) As much as I can be. I'm aiming to check in once a day when it really picks up. Probably wouldn't be a bad idea to brush up on my wiki editing... Otherwise, I'll at least be around to add graphics and whatnot. EDIT: Right, I forgot to mention this. I was thinking about reworking picture links on the main page under the "Just Cause Games" section. Perhaps just using each game logo for the link instead of the box art and a text link below. Let me know what you think as I don't particularly like how the new temporary Just Cause 3 picture looks. Minor things, of course. Kronos Talk 03:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that there's no need to have the text link under the pictures, but I think the people understand that we obviously can't get a box picture for JC3 yet. But if you think the game logos would be better there, go for it. Just be sure to add the box cover pictures into the galleries of the JC and JC2 articles then, so we'd still have them in use. GMRE (talk) 18:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I'll start working on that then. Sourcing high quality images might take a while. Also, did some sort of Wikia update mess up the spacing on the main navigation board? It seems like the left-most column is lower now. Kronos Talk 07:08, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's not a matter of spacing. The board is an invisible table, so basically, if there's less text in the first box, then the automatic centering makes it appear a little lower. I've updated the links a little to add JC3 links, so they're not equal at the moment. The links will probably be updated a few more times up to and after release. :I noticed that the old JC box picture is a little different. For example, look at the hair. The star is also at a different angle. I did some research and it turns out that yeah, the earliest PC and PS2 box covers had different hair. I scanned my box cover. :And you've removed the square enix logo from the JC2 box cover, but that's basically the same with only the top edge and the rating being added. In that case, if some logos are removed, shouldn't they all be removed, or all left there? GMRE (talk) 18:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC) All of them removed would probably be the best idea, yeah. Still, it's not my final rendition of those links yet. Eventually it's going to be just the logos with some drop shadow. But yes, I'll go ahead and remove the Eidos/Avalanche logos. The reason I used the covers I did is because they were the highest quality I could find. As for the table. Maybe splitting it into three different rows (in seperate tables) would solve that? Kronos Talk 20:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Simply adding more tables wouldn't solve it. Look at the large table on my profile page. The same is happening there. Adding a new table row for each link would solve it, but then there would be gaps twice the size at the lower ends, just before the next row of pictures begins. In any case, that table needs a lot of work. Many of the links make few sense since they've been changed. For example, the characters part could use more links. GMRE (talk) 21:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Taking a page out of The Vault's book, I feel like their Contents section works perfectly. It's also incredibly simple coding wise. Perhaps reworking our table to something like that would work best. Less pictures, more important links? Kronos Talk 04:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Our table had bullets and visible lines that made up the table when I made it, but then there was a complaint that "there's bullets everywhere" and that it "looks much better" now. GMRE (talk) 17:03, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Well shit, that's hilarious. But apparently my opinion has changed over 3+ years, not much of a surprise I suppose? Either way this totally made my day. Sorry for the mixed signals! Kronos Talk 03:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :So you're saying that the examples here would be better: Main page test? (Feel free to add more examples, but don't delete the two, so we'd have a convenient place to copy the table from.) GMRE (talk) 16:39, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes, perfect. I'll contine this conversation on the test page talk section. Kronos Talk 01:06, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Voice-over Who does the voice of Rico in Just Cause 2? Firin' the Hole november 22, 2014. :I've asked Christofer Sundberg and his answer was Robin Atkin Downes. https://twitter.com/CHSundberg/status/534160881765330944 --- Carulosu (talk) 00:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That info was already in the Rico Rodriguez article. GMRE (talk) 12:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks. ::: It just doesn't sound like it's the same actor in both games. --Firin' the Hole (talk) 16:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Contents What about separating contents per game? Like making three columns putting the contents of games portals in each column. In my opinion it will be simpler and clear. I'll make an example in Main page test. --- Carulosu (talk) 18:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :It's not suppose to be a short list of main categories. The idea is to provide lots of useful links on the same page. Otherwise we could only use the red bar that's automatically at the top of most pages. GMRE (talk) 19:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello GMRE, I am 50.84.150.10 and my Internet is having horrible connections. Therefore you might find some "anomalies" around my edits. 21:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC)50.84.150.10 :Don't worry about it. GMRE (talk) 22:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC) YEP File:IS_THAT_BETTER.png *Bigger snowman. *More cookies. Kronos Talk 03:28, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archives